Imagine Dustin Henderson joining you on an adventure
by KillWithAQuill
Summary: The reader is a newbie to Hawkins Middle School, and Dustin can't help but notice they're a little bit lonely. He wants to be friends, but how will his best friends, Will, Mike and Lucas feel about that? Are the quite ready to accept a newbie after the sudden loss of Eleven? (Story takes place post-season-one, but pre-season-two)


You were pretty new to the town of Hawkins, Indiana, and everyone seemed to already have their friendship groups. You were floating around like a little balloon, secretly hoping that a child would come along and catch you.

Most lunchtimes you could be found reading a book or doodling in this little notebook your mum had given you. It was the perfect opportunity to people-watch; observe what the other kids did in the playground like you were narrating some kind of nature documentary.

Classes were certainly interesting. You loved English class the most, but you didn't mind Theatre class either. One class you enjoyed, but you didn't feel you were particularly strong in, was Science. Mr Clarke was always finding new ways to challenge your mind and make you look at science in a different light. You would be taking notes furiously, but other kids would be passing notes. No notes landed on your desk, but you weren't bothered.

One day, however, that changed.

You were running late to class after a doctor's appointment, (nothing serious – just a routine check-up) and when you got to class, everyone had taken their seats, even those four boys who sat up front and sometimes ran in late. As you opened the door, everyone turned to look at you. You blushed a deep red as you shyly handed your doctor's note to Mr Clarke, who took it with a smile. You shuffled awkwardly over to your desk, quickly pulling out your notebook and starting to take notes. Out of nowhere, the girl sitting across from you tapped your shoulder discreetly. You became distracted, turned to look at her, and she handed you a folded up piece of paper.

A note. For _you_.

You took it, thanking her with a sly nod, and opened it, hiding it under your desk so Mr Clarke wouldn't see. It read:

'Hey, I'm Dustin. I keep seeing you around school, and I've been wanting to know your name for ages. You seem really cool – I mean, you were reading _The Hobbit_ the other day; that's 10 brownie points in my book! Hope you reply. Dustin. J'

You couldn't help but smile. This 'Dustin' noticed you, and you thought you were like a ghost. You contemplated using the same note to reply, but this was too special. It was your first note.

You snuck out a page from your notebook and started to write a reply:

'Hi, Dustin. I'm (Y/N). I just moved here. I mean, you say I'm cool, but I'm rather warm in here right now. But I'll take your word for it, I guess – and yeah, _The Hobbit_ was awesome! (Y/N). J'

You lightly tapped the same girl's shoulder and handed her the note. She smiled and passed it round. It went from person to person until you saw one of the guys at the front open it. He was wearing this trucker cap that was blue at the back, white at the front and red at the visor. He had crazy curly brown hair, and from what you remembered, a rather infectious smile. So _this_ was Dustin. When Mr Clarke's back was turned, Dustin turned around to look at you. The brightest blue eyes you had ever seen were smiling at you, as you felt that deep red flush return. You daren't admit it, but you thought he was rather cute. He turned back round, writing a second note.

'If you're not doing anything later, do you fancy meeting up after school? It's no fun being lonely, and I'd like to be your friend. I mean, I hang out with Will and Mike and Lucas, but they'll like you, I'm sure. What do you think? Dustin.'

Your heart leapt out of your chest. This was the perfect way to avoid those long chats with your mum about your 'lack of school-friends'. You quickly scribbled back a reply:

'Thank you, Dustin. I would love to. I'll meet you outside after class? (Y/N).'

Dustin read the note, turned back to you and offered a subtle salute. This was the day your life was going to change. And you couldn't wait.

 ** _The Night Before – Dustin's POV_**

"Fireball the son of a bitch!"

Here we were, like always – Lucas, Will, Mike and I playing Dungeons and Dragons, like the awesome nerds that we are. I love playing with these guys; we've been friends for so long, and I have no idea what I'd do without them. I mean, I have a cat, but it's not the same as hanging out with my best friends.

While we were working towards the end of the chapter, my mind wandered a little. See, there's this girl at school I keep seeing around, and she's always on her own, which sucks. She's either doodling in this notebook of hers, or she's reading – yesterday, it was _The Hobbit_. Kudos to her; _The Hobbit_ is a pretty awesome book. I'd love to be her friend, just because I don't like seeing her on her own.

"Hey, guys…" I started after we finished the chapter.

"What is it, Dustin?" Mike wondered.

"Have you ever noticed that girl at school?"

"Which one? You're gonna have to be a little more specific," Lucas rebutted.

"That girl in our science class. You know, the one who's always on her own at recess?"

"Uh, no, not really," Mike said earnestly.

"Wait, that girl who has that bright blue backpack with all the _Star Wars_ badges on it?" Will asked. I knew it; Will was pretty good at reading between the lines and taking notice of everything around him.

"Yes! That's her!" I exploded.

"What about her?"

"I saw her reading _The Hobbit_ today."

"Dustin, loads of people have and will read that book…" Lucas sighed.

"No, but, you don't see many girls at our school reading it. They're more interested in _Seventeen_ or something like that."

"What's your point, Dustin?" Mike asked.

"She just seemed kinda lonely… I thought maybe… she could… hang out with us?"

"Dude, no! We don't even know her!"

I _knew_ it. Lucas was always rather defensive about our group and was pretty picky about who came into the group.

"That's the point!" I argued. "We could _get to_ know her – we know she likes _Star Wars_ and _The Hobbit_ , so that's one step forward, if not five."

"Dustin has a point," Will agreed. "I think it would be nice; being the new kid is never fun."

We turned to Mike. He had the deciding vote – we are a democracy, after all.

"I think I agree with Dustin. Sure, we don't know her, but she seems like she'd fit right in. Plus she does seem rather lonely, and that's pretty sucky."

"Son of a bitch!" Lucas muttered.

"Hey, she could be really nice!" Will argued.

"I'll try to talk to her – maybe pass her a note in Science class or something – and we'll go from there. If it goes to shit, it goes to shit," I tried to put a game-plan down.

"Cool. I like that," Mike agreed. "Lucas?"

He was still scowling, but he relaxed a little. "I guess," he sighed.

"Awesome."

I hoped this plan would work, not only for my sake, but for that girl.

 ** _The Next Day - After Class – Reader's POV_**

The bell rang at the end of class, and you started packing your notebook back into your backpack. Several of the badges looked pretty worn, but that showed they were loved. At least Princess Leia was still on there.

The kids swarmed out of class, ready to go home after a long school day, but Dustin hung back after waving his friends away. As you just finished packing up, he came over to your desk.

"Hey, (Y/N)," he opened the conversation as you put your backpack on.

He made you jump a little, but at least there was someone there to make you jump.

"Hey, Dustin," you smiled shyly.

He held a hand out. You took it, and he shook it with a warm grip.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said. "I hope you didn't mind my note. Well, clearly, you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't have replied."

You giggled a little. "Your note certainly brightened my day."

"Well, that was the intention. You fancy hanging out with us?"

"Us?" you wondered aloud. Then it clicked. "Oh, your friends! Yeah, I've seen you hanging out, you seem really cool."

"Thanks," he smiled. "We're going round to Mike's, to play the next chapter of Dungeons and Dragons. Fancy coming?"

"Dungeons and Dragons? I've heard of it, I think…"

"Don't worry if you've never played, we can coach you through it."

"In that case, I'd love to come. Thanks, Dustin."

"You're welcome."

"I just need to stop by my house and let my mum know what I'm up to. I'm telling you, she'll burst an artery when I tell her," you laughed nervously.

Luckily, Dustin got the joke, and laughed along as you left class together.

Outside, you met Will, Mike and Lucas. They were nothing but kind – well, Lucas seemed a little guarded, but he soon mellowed a little bit. After letting your mum know that you'd _finally_ made friends and wanted to spend time with them, you spent that evening playing Dungeons and Dragons whilst discussing _Star Wars_ at Mike's house. Finally, things were starting to click for you.

As you were coached through your first game of Dungeons and Dragons, you became fascinated. Eventually, Mike decided to introduce you into the story in the final part of the chapter. You were a Sorcerer, under the name of Arwen (yes, just like the character in _Lord of the Rings!)_ , and happened to stumble upon the band as they were travelling from a campaign against some kind of monster.

This was more fun than you'd had in weeks. You stopped mourning for your old life and looked forward to living your new one.

 ** _PRESENT DAY_**

Today was going to be rather fun.

You and Dustin were going to spend some time together before meeting up with the boys. You hopped onto your bike after lunch and cycled up to meet Dustin. He was wearing his trademark cap, his curls even crazier than normal it seemed. He had a massive grin on his face when he saw you. You cycled to the woods and found a little spot to hang out. You both ended up messing about, playing a 'Star Wars' game, complete with a 'lightsaber' battle with sticks.

"I shall use the Force!" Dustin shouted out of nowhere.

He scanned his hand through the air, a true Jedi Knight. You pretended to succumb to the power and fall, before scramming and being chased by Dustin.

Mike, Will and Lucas were riding over the hill, and after seeing the pair of you play-fight, they decided to join you guys. Well, at first, they observed from a distance.

"They sure do get along," Mike said.

"Yeah, even if she prefers C-3PO over R2-D2," Lucas snickered. "Maybe she does fit in with us."

"I mean, she and Dustin are practically inseparable now," Will added. "Y'know, they look kinda…" his voice trailed off.

"Kinda what, Will?" asked Mike.

"Like they fit together. Like puzzle pieces do."

After observing for a short while, they ran down the hill, clutching sticks and joining in with the game. You and Dustin were startled, but that didn't stop you all from holding a saber-battle of your own.

The battle lasted for rather a long while, it seemed, but after the deed was done, you all collapsed onto the grass, taking in the warmth of the weekend afternoon sun.

"Hey, that cloud looks like a cat!" Will observed out of nowhere. Cloud-watching. Of course.

"I don't see it," Lucas muttered.

"Nah, me neither," Mike admitted. Something was bothering him, you could tell. He had this look on his face like he'd just lost someone… like a friend.

"It doesn't look like Mews…" Dustin muttered. He turned to you quickly and explained: "Mews is my cat. He's rather friendly."

"Is he ginger, by any chance?" you wondered out loud.

Dustin's face lit up. "He sure is! Why do you ask?"

"I've seen him wandering about the town every now and again, that's all," you admitted.

"Now THAT is a cat," Lucas pointed up to the sky. Will shuffled over to get a closer look.

"Ah, I see that," Will agreed. "That one certainly looks more like a cat."

"But _that_ one," you pointed up, "that looks rather like a lion."

Out of nowhere, but almost on command, Dustin let out a loud purr. While the boys groaned and told him to stop, you laughed. You thought it was funny that it was perfect timing.

"We've told you not to do that," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Why not? It's funny!"

"No, Dustin, it's not…" Mike agreed.

"Suit yourselves," he said, getting up. "I fancy cycling up to the top of the hill, anyone wanna come?"

"I'm fine here, actually," Will said. "Cloud watching is rather fun."

"Yeah, same here," Mike agreed absentmindedly.

"I'll come along," you said. You didn't know the town too well, and figured this would be the perfect time to explore.

"Lucas?" Dustin asked.

"Erm… I think I'll be alright here," Lucas said, "but I'll come up in a few minutes," he compromised.

"Awesome. Come on then, (Y/N), let's go."

You got up on your bike and cycled up the hill with Dustin. The views were incredible. All around you was just forest. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing else. Well, apart from that massive laboratory in the distance.

"Oh, yeah, you see that lab?" Dustin pointed.

"Yeah?"

"It's not an energy lab. It's all a load of bullshit."

"Oh, really? Well, what is it, then?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Dustin laughed, taking off his cap and ruffling his hair. He turned to you and put the cap onto your head.

"Hey, that suits you, (Y/N)!" he smiled.

"Thanks," you blushed. You sat down on the grass, taking in the view of vast forest before you. You adjusted Dustin's cap on your head before leaving it to rest.

"Listen, (Y/N), the other guys might seem a little…" Dustin searched for the word as he sat down next to you, "I don't know, _wary_ of you, I guess, but don't be put off by that – we all wanna be friends with you, me especially – it's just, these past few months have been pretty crazy for us all. See, something really weird happened to us over the space of a week, and we're still adjusting. I don't wanna tell you the whole story, but it involves a load of crazy shit that's affected us all, especially Will and Mike. I just thought I should warn you about that. After all, friends don't lie."

You wondered what crazy tale had rocked Hawkins. When you first moved, it seemed like a quiet town where nothing much really happened. This story must have been pretty bad if Dustin couldn't tell you about it.

"That's okay," you responded. "I understand. You guys need time, nothing wrong with that at all. I mean, putting me into the equation might be unsettling for them…"

"But, like all equations, things work out in the end," Dustin quickly replied to your comment.

"Thanks for letting me know… And, hey, Dustin?"

"Yeah?"

You considered your thoughts before letting them spill out of your mouth.

"Thank you for that note. It actually made me feel I could belong here, that there was someone looking out for me when I felt like I was a lone ranger. I think it's sparked a great friendship."

Dustin couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome, (Y/N) – that's really sweet. I'm sure we're all gonna be friends for a long while. And you were never on your own really; we always noticed you and looked out for you in class, but we just needed to find the courage to actually talk. And I'm glad we did."

You blushed a little. "The Force is strong with this one…" you smiled.

"I guess so," Dustin laughed.

Your smile refused to fade, as did Dustin's. Out of nowhere, he shuffled forward and gave you a massive hug. You hugged him back, feeling nothing but warmth and security. The hug he gave you told you that you were not alone, and he would always have your back. Your place was here, together. Nothing else mattered to you anymore.

"This is where I belong," you said, still locked in the hug. "I found my tribe."

Dustin squeezed you a little tighter. "I'm so glad you found us, (Y/N)."

"Me, too."


End file.
